This Feeling
by Yazuka Mitsuoni
Summary: See i told you my titles suck... Uhm. Romano and Antonia lay together in bed, but Romano has trouble sleeping. Rated M.. Cause Its Romano...He had a bit of a temper problem. No smuttyness of this chapter, but shall soon come.
1. Chapter 1

Right now, Its three O'clock. Meaning somewnere, Feleciano is bothering the hell out of Ludwig about sleeping naked with him. Like always, Ludwig would scream, 'NO' and scold him. But eventually, the man would give into the small nations puppy face. I mean-- Hes just going to sleep naked with him later that night, so what's the harm in taking a small nap too??

But this is not a story about Germany and Italy... No. So I'd like it if you turned your attention to Spains house, where he and Southern Italy are already preparing themselves for bed.

"G'night, Lovi~" The tan man swooned. Noone really ever saw why Spain was always happy... He just was, I suppose...

"Muh" Antonio pouted at the lack of response he got. "Shuddup, tomato bastard, I'm trying to sleep...." Theres the Lovino he knew so well...! He smirked.

"Youre so cold sometimes..."Sometimes? Ha...That's an understatement... Most of the brothers words, when directed to Antonio, are, '_shut the hell up' 'bastard' 'dammit' _ the basic stuff, you know..? He never let those words bother him much, though. Then again, who would..? He basically does that to everyone..! So why would Spain have it any different?

3:10. Lovino had just fallen asleep. Antonio, however, was laying on his back, eyes open wide, staing at the blank ceileng. His arms were folded, with his hands tucked behind his head. He turned and smiled at the sleeping boy. Even while he slept, he looked as though he could rip your head off, screaming profanities all the way. Antonio chuckled. "_He has this strange look, though..._" He thought. _"He just looks... Happier than he is whenever he's awake..." _

"One could only hope..." He smiled closing his eyes. It was only moments later when Lovinos eyes were open again. They were narrowed....But they were open.

"G-Goodnight, bastard..." He muttered. He always found it hard to sleep when he felt someone looking at him. He glared at Antonio."D-Dammit..." He buried his face in the pillow and tried despretaly to fall asleep. "A...Ah..??" Antonio smiled as he ran his fingers along the boys spine.

"Cant sleep, Lovi?" He chuckled. "Scared of the monster in the closet or something...? Dont worry, its probably just Francis again..." Lovinos face flushed. It was a good thing he had hidden it.

"Like Hell its like that, you bastard...!!" He cried, pulling away. Antonio laughed softly.

"Alright then..." He rolled over, facing the other direction, with a smug grin planted on his face. Another minute or so passed before Lovino shifted. Antonio could tell he was having a hard time sleeping today.

"Muh... O-Oi, Antonio..." That was the first time in a while that Italy had called Spain by his name. It had always been 'Bastard' Or something like that.

"Hmm??" The boy mumbled something lowly, most likely another profanity. He seems to do that a lot. He could be the happiest person in the world, and still call you a bastard, or tell you to shut the hell up. Its just who South Italy is, you know..??

"Would you...Do that again...? The thing with your fingers...." The older man was actually surprised by what Lovino just asked. He gave a small smile and rolled over.

"Sure... But only untill you fall asleep... I dont want this to be my entire siesta...!" He joked, trailing his index finger along the boys back. Lovino shuddered slightly. Every light touch, cut into his body. Italy could have accused Spain of teasing him and head-butt him in the chin, but this drained him. It felt too good...

"Dammit.....Thats all I wanted anyway, you bastard..." Antonio kept smiling. He couldnt help but think about when Lovino was little. When he tried doing this, the little country nearly bit his hand off. Heh... Even then, Lovino had a foul mouth.

The boy shifted, tilting his head to one side. 'Ah...He fell asleep.' Antonio ran his hand over his pale cheek. He was warm, but that wasnt the first thing Spain noticed.

"Hm? Lovi...? How did your skin get so soft....?" He laid on his side, pulling the sheet up around his upper torso. "Must've been all thse tomatoes, Hmm?" He chuckled and closed his eyes.

3:25... Southern Italy and Spain, were finally able to go to sleep.

**Authors notes~**

Hi again!!

Ugh, this pairing is gonna end up killing me. (Laughs) They've become my current fandom. (fan girl squee)

Chapter two is finished, I just have to revise and type it, and then I shall post that. (Muahaha)

Chapter three is in production, though.

Oh, and before you ask. Yeaaaah.. theres gonna be some smutty-ness... Later, though. (haha)

I SHALL TEASE YOU TILL YOU CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

So, stay tuned, minna!  
Till chapter two!~

*fades into darkness*


	2. Chapter 2 of this feeling

An hour or so later, Antonio woke to Lovino rising from the bed. By the time Antonio rolled over and opened his eyes, the boy had already pulled a white button-up shirt over his slender shoulders. He didnt really care that it was Spains shirt. He turned his head, and when he noticed Spain was awake too, frowned.

"Well, good morning sunshine~" He didnt mind that Lovino had his shirt either.

"...Shut the hell up..." He scowled, looking for his pants. Now-- Antonio could have helped, by pointing at the dresser where he put Lovinos pants before crawling into bed himself, but he decided any further association would just infuriate the already steaming boy. He merely shrugged and reached to grab his own pants.

"You know, I had a dream that you and I were sitting out in the fields... Mabye we should go back sometime...?" He paused to watch Lovinos reactions. Nothing yet... "Mabye we could go at sunset, and stay untill all the stars come out...??" Lovino stopped and looked around the room. He scowled and sighed, turning away.

"I dont care... Sure..." Antonio smiled.

"Okay, then~ When do you want to go...?" The boy shrugged. "Tomorrow..??" Another shrugg. Italy wasnt really all that talkable when he first woke up from a nap. Most people felt refreshed and happier, like Spain..! He...Was not.

"I guess so..." A wide smile spread across the mans face. It wasnt an all out 'yes', but it was the closest he'd ever get.

*****

By now, Lovino had stumbled upon his pants (Quite litereally, may I add...) and was finally dressed. Antonio was already in the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He smiled the same grin he always smiled, greeting the boy as he walked into the kitchen, buttoning up the shirt. '_Ah... I remember when my shirts used to swallow him up. But now... They're only just a little too big..He's grown so much..._'

"Want something to drink, Lovi 3 ?"

"No."_ 'A simple answer...'_

"Eat...?" _'Surely hes a little hungry...?'_

"No..." Antonio pursed his lips.

"Are you feeling alright...?" He slid his fingers through the boys dark hair, only to rest his hand on Lovinos forehead. He still felt a little warm. "Are you catching a cold...??" Lovino slapped his hand away.

"No-- I...I'm fine..." Spain bent to meet his eyes. Italys heart skipped a beat. Never did the boy notice how bright the mans eyes were.

"You suuuure...??" He swooned, smiling cheesily. Lovino growled, pushing the mans face away. His own was flushed now.

"Yes! Im fine, God dammit!! Now, leave me the Hell alone!" He pushed past Antonio and walked straight to the front door. Spain leaned back, poking his head out the kitchen doorway.

"Ah? Lovi? Where are ya goin'?" He called, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Home."

"Why?" He stopped, beginning to turn the handle. Why was he going home? Noone was going to be there. Stupid Feleciano is going to be out with Stupid Macho Potato untill later...Something about being here just made him feel sick. He'd rather be anywhere than here right now...

"Cause..." He finally answered. He opened the door. The hot, late summer air hit him in the face like a brick. To think it was hard enough to breathe staggered and caught himself with the doorframe, trying to keep stable. Antonio leaned on the kitchen doorways frame, watching him carefully.

"Okay, then... Be careful, and I'll see you tomorrow then?" Again, Italy faltered before making his next move. He sighed before turning to face Antonio.

"I hate you." His final words before finally moving forward, slamming the door behind him. Antonio huffed, taking a step back into the kitchen, where he sat staring out the window, his cup, rested in his hands. He took the cup and pressed the ceramic against his lips taking in the coffee.

"Really cold, Lovi..." He shifted to where he ws hunched over, head resting between his legs. He moved a stray lock of his hair from his emerald eyes, staring at the tile floor. "Its painfully obvious how you really feel..."

Outside, Lovino rested his back against the door, his hand rested over his forehead. He took a few more moments, before cursing under his breath and starting for home.

**Authors notes~**

Okay, you guys~ Thanks for being so patient 3

Schools started, so it gives me less time to update...

But Ive began to write more in study hall, so updating may get easier as classes go along...

Lets see.... Oh yes... The shirt~ I drew this old picture of Romano in Antonios Shirt, and it was HUUUGGEEE....

I thought it was another cute detail to add before i added smut... .

Hope you still have the patience with me before it gets here!

Thanks again for reading!~~


End file.
